


[podfic] skies alight with a guitar bite

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AC/DC Cover Band, Adorable, Gen, Guitar Solos, Hiatus, Podfic, Ray Toro's Thighs, Side Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When My Chemical Romance is on break, Ray joins an AC/DC cover band."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] skies alight with a guitar bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [skies alight with a guitar bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502235) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:15:08  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(Band\)%20_skies%20alight%20with%20a%20guitar%20bite_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
